Nội thất
=Giới thiệu Bạn có thể thay đổi diện mạo của Tư thư thất qua mục Nội thất, có thể vào ngay trong Tư thư thất. Nó ở phía bên tay trái. Ở bên dưới giao diện sẽ có một thanh menu với một vài nút với các loại nội thất khác nhau. Nội thất bạn đã sở hữu sẽ có một con dấu bên cạnh. Mác màu đỏ là nội thất đang sử dụng. Mác màu vàng (期間限定) chỉ nội thất theo mùa. Bạn có thể mua nội thất bằng số Kim hóa/Xu bạn có (nhận được qua sự kiện hay hoàn thành [[Nghiên cứu|nhiệm vụ nghiên cứu]]) và Giấy phép Nội thất (nhận được từ các Sự kiện). Kệ đồ |-| Tiêu chuẩn = |-| Mùa xuân = |- | |'''Kệ thủ công truyền thống''' Một chiếc tủ đặt cạnh hốc tường trang trí, được tô điểm bằng những món đồ thủ công truyền thống. (Mở bán từ ngày 07/03 đến bảo trì ngày 06/06) |4 |2400 |0 |} |-| Summer = |-| Mùa đông = |-| Đặc biệt = Tường |-| Tiêu chuẩn = |-| Mùa xuân = |-| Mùa hạ = |-| Mùa thu = |-| Mùa đông = |-| Đặc biệt = Cửa sổ |-| Tiêu chuẩn = |-| Mùa xuân = |-| Mùa hạ = |-| Mùa thu = |-| Mùa đông = |-| Đặc biệt = Trang trí |-| Tiêu chuẩn = |-| Mùa xuân = |-| Mùa hạ = |-| Mùa thu = |-| Mùa đông = |-| Đặc biệt = Trần nhà |-| Tiêu chuẩn = |-| Mùa xuân = |-| Mùa hè = |-| Mùa thu = |-| Mùa đông = |-| Đặc biệt = Bàn làm việc |-| Tiêu chuẩn = |-| Mùa xuân = |-| Mùa hạ = |-| Mùa thu = |-| Mùa đông = |-| Đặc biệt = }''' Rất nhiều điều đã xảy ra trong năm cũ, nhưng giờ đã chúng ta đã làm tất cả để chuẩn bị đón chào năm mới. Hãy cùng chuẩn bị một bữa ăn đầu năm tuyệt vời để cầu nguyện cho một năm mới tốt lành, và hãy cùng ăn mừng với tất cả mọi người. (Mở bán từ 01/01 đến 13:59 ngày 10/01 theo giờ Nhật trong mục Cửa hàng đặc biệt) |4 |0 |0 | |'''Bàn thủ công truyền thống ''' A desk adorned with traditional crafts. (Mở bán từ 07/03 đến 13:59 ngày 14/03 theo giờ Nhật trong mục Cửa hàng đặc biệt) |4 |0 |0 |- | |'''Hearth''' Reward for the Coup de Main event "[[Purify "Snow Country"]]". A space where you can get comfortable while enjoying good food and companionship with friends. |4 |0 |0 |- | |'''Mad Banquet Sofa''' A sofa radiating the aura of the ruler of the dark world. (Completion reward for the event [[The Mad Banquet ~Deathday Celebration~]]) |4 |0 |0 |} Sàn nhà |-| Tiêu chuẩn = |-| Mùa xuân = |-| Mùa đông = |-| Đặc biệt